


Yuuki compiled a playlist

by TheRaspberryPancake



Series: KuguShiba week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuguShiba Week 2021, Kuguri Naoyasu is dense, M/M, Music, POV First Person, POV Kuguri Naoyasu, Pining if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaspberryPancake/pseuds/TheRaspberryPancake
Summary: When Yuuki found out that Kuguri doesn't listen to music all that often, he decided to compile a playlist full of love songs in a small attempt to get the other to realise how he feels about him. However, he forgot to factor in that Kuguri Naoyasu is the densest person to grace the planet.
Relationships: Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki
Series: KuguShiba week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043985
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	Yuuki compiled a playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write in first person but hey, hope you enjoy it anyway.

Yuuki compiled a playlist for me. When he said he’d do it, I wasn’t expecting him to go through with it. He does this kind of thing a lot, when he swears that he’s going to do something but never actually does. But no, this time he went and did it. It seems kind of wild, especially since this is something he’s doing for me. Not that I asked him to…

~~~

It had started a couple of days ago when we were on a discord call together and he was playing some music using rhythm bot. I’d been pretty content with listening to whatever he wanted to play up until he asked me that question. “Hey, we’ve been listening to my music for a while. Is there anything that you want to play?”

I froze up immediately, of course. What was I supposed to say? “Well you see…” After a couple of minutes of straight, awkward silence, I finally broke the news that I, like, hardly ever listen to music. “Music just isn’t really my thing. I don’t really listen to it.”

He physically gasped. I’m not even kidding. “What do you mean you don’t listen to music? How can you not listen to music? Doesn’t the silence bother you?”

“Not really…” Silence had always been kind of calming to me, so it never bothered me that much. “Why does it matter anyway? I’ve listened to your stuff with you for a few hours, right? So why do you care?”

I could basically hear his pout through my headset. Ok, that was my bad. Maybe asking why he cares wasn’t the best move I could’ve pulled, and it came out a lot bitchier than it was supposed to. A change in tone would’ve gone a long way but, all in all, the phrasing of it was a massive problem. He responded none the less. “I care because you’re my friend and it’s _weird_ that you’re a teenage boy that doesn’t have at least one song they want to play on a discord call so, as of today, I am taking it into my own hands to fix that!” At that point, I was simply confused. In my humble opinion, it’s not something that needs fixing. But whatever, I haven’t heard him out yet. “Kuguri Naoyasu, I’m going to make you a playlist of songs that I think you’d like!... Or songs that remind me of you… Or songs that remind me of us… Or all three! Yeah, all three sounds good.”

I chuckled to myself. “Whatever you say Yuuki…”  
  


~~~

But he’s the one laughing now that he’s actually gone and done it. Now I’m sat here with a five-hour-long playlist that I just _know_ he’s going to expect me to have listened to the whole way through by the next time we talk. What’s the strategy to this? Start at the start or put it on shuffle? Starting at the start has to be the best way to do this, right? Then I’ll definitely get to hear every song. Do I want to hear every song though? That’ll take up so much time and I have other things to do with my day… Oh wait, can’t I just listen to it while I do the things I need to do? Huh, maybe this won’t be so tedious after all.

Sighing quietly to myself, I scroll down to the first song on the playlist. It’s called Can I Be Him by James Arthur. Huh… I swear I’ve heard that song before. I don’t, like, remember it or anything, it’s just that the name sounds familiar. Eh, it’s probably been on the radio before now. I click on the song and the sound of soft guitar starts playing through my headphones. It’s pretty pleasing actually.

**“You walked into the room and now my heart’s been stolen...”**

Jesus, I nearly jumped out of my skin when he started singing. It’s only been a couple of seconds since the song started but I guess I fixated on the guitar and completely forgot about the rest of the sings that… you know, make up a song.

**“…you took me back in time to when I was unbroken…”**

…That’s an interesting lyric right there, considering he said the songs on here are mostly ones that remind him of us, but I try not to think about it too much, even though it kind of leads me to believe that Yuuki was seriously not ok before I met him. Is there something he’s not telling me?

**“…now you’re all I want…”**

**“…and I knew it from the very first moment…”**

I’m-…I’m all he wants? Is that what he’s trying to say? No, it’s just the vibes he was talking about, right? What the hell are the vibes of this song? Soft guitar and lovey dovey lyrics don’t really lead me to ‘we’re just really good friends’ vibes. I don’t think you can blame me for that.

**“…cos a light came on when I heard that song…”**

**“…and I want you to sing it again…”**

I read too far into it, didn’t I. How self-centred of me, thinking this was some crazy way of him confessing to me. Yeah right, he doesn’t like me! Which works quite well because I don’t like him either… at least I don’t think I don’t It’s not like I pay attention to my feelings that often. Anyway, this is just a song about a guy who really likes a song he’s heard. Heh, I get why he sent this to me then. He probably sent this as a gag thing, poking fun at how I’ll probably get _hooked_ on this playlist… or something like that.

~~~

It’s been five hours now and, I have to admit, that playlist did kind of bop. It’s titled ‘KuguShiba’s playlist of vibes’. KuguShiba, huh? He really did just go and fuse our names together. I like it, it has a good ring to it. Anyway, what I noticed about this playlist is that it’s compiled of 99% love songs. The one exception is Lemon Boy by Cavetown (which yes does absolutely have our vibes and it slaps so hard). Even so, why would he make a playlist of songs that remind him of us and fill it with love songs?... eh, I’m totally thinking too far into this. Who really cares that much? Not me. He promised a bloody good playlist and he delivered, so who the hell cares what the contents of it was?

As if on cue, I receive a DM from Yuuki on discord. I open the chat and read his message.

**Shibmeister:** Have you finished the playlist yet?

**Snek:** Just finished it.

 **Snek:** Nice timing.

**Shibmeister:** Hehe thank you~

 **Shibmeister:** Did you like it?

**Snek:** I did.

**Shibmeister:** Good!!!

**Snek:** One thing though.

**Shibmeister:** Hm? What is it?

**Snek:** There’s only one song on that playlist that wasn’t a love song.

 **Snek:** Does that mean something or am I just reading too far into things?

**Shibmeister:** Oh really? I didn’t notice.

 **Shibmeister:** Guess love songs remind me of you.

 **Shibmeister:** Heh..

**Snek:** Eh fair enough.

**Shibmeister:** Anyway, if you want more recs any time soon, hit me up.

**Snek:** Will do.

**Shibmeister:** See ya!

**Snek:** Bye.


End file.
